Kurt Hummel: Witch Hunter
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a white witch that lives in a small town with his mother, his life has always been a quiet affair. However, all that changes when witch hunter Kurt Hummel is hired to find the dark witches that are taking the town's children. Will Blaine be able to stay away from the very person that kills his kind? Based off Hansel and Gretel: witch hunters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Hansel and Gretel witch hunters. **

**This story does use the movie Hansel and Gretel witch hunters but you do not need to watch the movie to read it. **

**Warnings: Strong language and violence. **

* * *

Smiling politely, Blaine handed the money to the baker, collecting his freshly baked bread. He was just stepping foot out of the shop when he heard two women speaking in hushed voices…

"…yes, I heard it was the woman who lives on the west side of the town, you know, the one with the son who wears the raggedy bowties?" she whispered urgently, seemingly pleased with the chance to gossip.

Blaine hid around the corner, leaning against the brick wall of the bakers. He strained to hear what they were saying; he knew it was urgent that he listened. They were obviously talking about him. He was the only one in the whole town who wore bowties (well except from Mr Jacobs but he was too old to still have a mother who was alive). That meant they were talking about his mother.

Red hot fear ran through his veins at the thought of anything happening to her.

She had taken him in when he was just a baby and protected him. Blaine owed everything to her for saving him from the dark life he would have had; he didn't want to think of the monster he would have become if he had been left with _her _that night…

Focusing back on the women's conversation, he listened attentively.

"Her poor son…by this afternoon he won't have a mother anymore" the older woman said, shaking her head in sympathy.

The loaf of bread dropped to the floor with a dull thud, the owner standing stock still. Ringing silence washed out the sound of the bustling streets as people walked past, too busy with their own affairs to notice that Blaine's whole world was falling down around him.

Suddenly, the realisation of everything that was happening hit him like a tonne of bricks. Blaine shot into action, running through the crowded streets. He gave no mind to the people he was pushing out of the way; the only person he could think about was his innocent mother.

He couldn't- wouldn't- let them do this; his mother was the kindest woman he had ever known. They couldn't execute her for the unforgivable crimes that had been committed. How could they think she would take a child's life so carelessly?

His muscles burned in protest as he ran desperately through the streets. Blaine easily ignored the pain in favour of worrying for his mother's life. The eighteen year old pressed on, ignoring his aching body.

A slither of relief washed through him when he saw the unmistakeable white houses ahead of him. They were painted white with wooden beams, towering over him and making him feel as small as he looked. Blaine sprinted past the market stalls that were shaded with tattered cloth, focusing on the crowd ahead of him.

Panting, he slowed down, coming to a halt at the back of the crowd, Stomach twisting in disgust at the sight of the hungry faces staring unforgivingly up at his mother. She was standing next to the sheriff, being held still by his followers. Her blue eyes shined with fear as she listened to what the man was saying.

The Sheriff was a tall man with unforgiving hard eyes, a frown forever engraved on his features. A thick moustache outlined his upper lip, the same colour as his slicked back black hair.

"This woman has been conspiring with Satan, she is the reason for our children being taken! I hereby accuse this woman of witchery!" he spat out, pointing a harsh finger at her as he spoke loudly to the crowd. The village people were shouting abuse and agreeing fully with the Sheriff.

Blaine's heart broke at the fear he saw in his mother's eyes.

Anger coursed through him when the man holding his mother roughly grabbed her straight black hair, pushing her face down into a barrel of water. Her body convulsed and struggled as she desperately gasped for air under the water.

"Burn her! Burn her! Burn her!" the crowd chanted, sneers painted on their features as they stared hungrily at the pain they were inflicting on his mother.

Pushing ruthlessly through the crowd, Blaine shouted desperately, "Stop! Please stop!"

He ran to his mother's side immediately and tried to help her as she gasped for breath after being held under the water for so long. However, he should have known that they wouldn't let him near her...

One of the large men grabbed Blaine around his waist and tugged him back, not letting him escape his grasp.

"Mom!" Blaine shouted, desperation filling his hazel eyes as he stared at his mother.

"Blaine," she gasped out, "I love you my sweet boy."

"No," Blaine chanted under his breath as they tugged ruthlessly at his mother. Tears rained down his cheeks as he saw them drag his mother to her death.

In one last attempt, Blaine jabbed his elbow hard behind him, causing the man to bend over and struggle for breath. Taking his chance, Blaine raced forwards and hit the man holding his mother in the face, knocking him over with the force of his punch.

Grabbing onto his mother, Blaine only managed to hug her tightly before the sheer number of men overwhelmed him and dragged him from her.

"This boy is a traitor to us! He knew of her powers, so therefore he shall be burned at the stake with her!" the Sheriff declared.

Immediately Blaine was being held arrest by strong arms, unable to escape.

"Stop this!" and angered voice shouted, jumping onto the raised platform where Blaine and Clarissa (his mother) were being held.

"I am the Mayor of this town and you will listen to me!" he shouted at the man who convicted Blaine and Clarissa to their deaths.

The Mayor was a level headed kind man, who thought before he acted (clearly a trait the Sheriff did not have). He was a plump man with greying brown hair and generous blue eyes.

"As Mayor of this town I know more than anybody that many of you have lost precious loved ones to this witch plague but we can't just burn this woman, we first need evidence! We can't just have this-"

The Mayor was cut off by the Sheriff shouting above him, "we know a witch when we see one! They ride at night and make packs! This woman will burn!" the Sheriff shouted, the crowd roaring in agreement. Blaine felt sickened that their whole town would turn on his mother like this after how kind she had been to all of them.

The Sheriff froze and the whole crowd were stilled into a silence when a metal barrel of a gun was pressed harshly to the back of the Sheriff's head.

The man holding the gun wore a brown leather under jacket, which had buckles running up the middle. A belt with weapons hanging off it was wrapped around his muscular waist. Tight fitting pants encased his legs, black boots covering his feet. A long sleek leather jacket hung from his body.

But that was nothing compared to his face...azure eyes looked at the back of the Sheriff's head in disgust. His pale skin highlighted his features; his chestnut hair was coiffed to perfection. All in all...he was gorgeous. Blaine mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts when they were in such a dangerous situation.

"Let them go or I will blow you Sheriff brains all over these fucking hillbillies," the man cursed, pushing the barrel of the gun harder into the man's skull. The crowd murmured in shock at the man's bold actions.

The sheriff nodded in consent to the men who were holding Blaine and Clarissa arrest. Immediately, Blaine went to his mother, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist. In response she buried her head into his chest, hugging her son tight.

The man moved over to Clarissa and with significantly softer actions, touched her chin to gently get her to look at him. He stared intently into her eyes, assessing her face afterwards. After that he checked her teeth, making Blaine push the man's hand away from her mouth.

"What's your name?" the man asked, ignoring Blaine's actions.

"Clarissa," she stuttered, assuring her son she was fine.

"I'm sorry for that the man said gently, quiet enough that Blaine and Clarissa only heard. But is gaze was only set on Blaine, the two men seemingly unable to look away from each other.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered, caught up in the man's gaze.

Shaking his head to re-gain his thoughts the man once again spoke, "she isn't a witch! A witch cannot hide what she truly is, a nasty rot sets in, it shows in her teeth and her skin and eyes. This is not a witch!" The man announced, tearing his gaze from hazel eyes and looking to the Mayor and Sheriff.

"I'm sure that your Sheriff was only trying to protect you people but your Mayor has made a smart move," the man announced, "he hired me, my name is Kurt Hummel."

The crowd murmured to each other in shock and amazement.

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, dread slowly filling his body. He was crushing on this really beautiful caring man. Too bad he also happened to be a witch hunter.

"I am here to protect you and find the witch who has taken your children!" Kurt announced, ignoring the heckles from some people in the crowd.

"Now carry on with your lives...and if I find out any of you has harmed this women or her son, you will have me to answer to!" Kurt shouted, the crowd slowly filing away after realising the show was over.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly when Kurt turned back to them.

"You're welcome..." Kurt trailed off expectantly, waiting to hear the hazel eyed man's name.

"Blaine," the eighteen year old answered, blushing softly when Kurt grinned at him for learning such a simple thing.

"We better go Blaine," Clarissa suggested, looking between the two men with narrowed eyes.

"Okay mom, bye Kurt," he said, smiling softly.

"See you later Blaine," Kurt replied, implying that he will see Blaine again. The teenager secretly wished that it would happen despite the risks.

Reluctantly, Blaine left, being dragged by his mother to their small house. They kept their heads down as they walked and (thankfully) made it back to their home safe.

Blaine walked on ahead, trying to escape to his room before he received the lecture he knew he was going to get...

"Blaine Anderson! You stop right there!" Clarissa said sternly, pointing at one of the wooded chairs at the kitchen table.

Reluctantly, Blaine sat down, avoiding his mother's piercing gaze.

"Don't you dare go near that boy Blaine...if he finds out about you-"

"He won't! I will stay away from him, I don't want to end up being burnt at the stake!" Blaine interrupted.

Clarissa looked at him for a few moments before letting him leave with still narrowed eyes.

Sighing, Blaine sat on his bed. He couldn't let Kurt know who he was; he would kill him.

The truth was Blaine was a witch.

It was unheard of as he was the only male witch to have ever been born. All Clarissa had told him was that he was born from an evil witch, not a white witch like Clarissa. A white witch was a witch that only practiced pure magic, not killing children to gain dark powerful powers like the evil witches did. Clarissa had saved him when he was born; she had took him from his birth mother to ensure that he would get a life where he could choose what he wanted to be.

Blaine was forever thankful for this.

It was too close a call for Blaine today; the only reason his mother wasn't hung was because she was a white witch. They didn't show the traits that gave dark witches away. For example: the rotting teeth and skin. They just looked like everyone else.

Now back to Kurt...you're probably wondering why would he kill Blaine when he is a white witch?

Well...the answer to that would be that no one knew there were good witches. They were so rare that it wasn't common knowledge. As soon as Blaine tried to explain himself to Kurt he would find an arrow stabbed through his heart.

Clarissa was right it was best for him just to avoid him...

* * *

Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine again.

He wasn't familiar to the feeling of his heart beating out of his chest when he met someone...well he wasn't accustomed to it being a fondness and not a strong urge to kill a witch.

Blaine was just something else; Kurt had found himself unable to look away from his piercing hazel eyes, they looked into him as if they could read his very soul.

The man was both adorable and gorgeous in Kurt's eyes. He had worn a tattered brown jacket over a waist coat of the same colour. Muddy brown pants covered his legs along with sleek black shoes. But what caught Kurt's attention was the raggedy bowtie that hung around his neck.

Surprisingly, Kurt jumped head first into the situation, determined to see Blaine again. After all it wasn't every day _Kurt Hummel _witch hunter got a crush on a handsome man. His father had always told him to follow his heart and for the first time in a while he decided to follow this advice. He was going to get to know the curly haired teenager that had wormed his way into the twenty year olds heart.

It was only the next day when Kurt saw Blaine again, it was just after he had come back from a hunt.

He had found a witch lurking in the woods and he had chased and killed her with great difficulty. He had come away from the fight with an aching arm and a cut to his eyebrow. All in all it wasn't a bad outcome; he just wished he had found more information.

Walking through the woods at a quick pace, he was only at the forest border when someone bumped into him. The force of the hit sent them both sprawling to the ground, the man falling on top of Kurt.

Blinking his eyes open, familiar hazel eyes peered down at him from above.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, scrambling to get off Kurt. He ran an anxious hand through his curly hair and a light blush stained his cheeks.

Butterflies filled the witch hunter's stomach at the sight of Blaine so flustered.

"It's okay Blaine," he quickly reassured, getting to his feet gracefully.

"Oh god! Did I do that?" Blaine worried, gently tracing his finger over Kurt's eyebrow, where a cut was bleeding steadily. He seemed to notice what he was doing and blushed, pulling away (to Kurt's disappointment).

The hunter quickly grabbed Blaine's hand in his before he could move too far away. "No, it wasn't you Blaine, it was just a witch I had a spot of trouble killing," Kurt reassured.

"You aren't too badly hurt are you?" Blaine frowned, looking at Kurt to see if he was injured anywhere else.

"I'm fine I promise...Blaine?"

"Yeah?" the man answered, hazel eyes looking questionably at him.

"What are you doing in the forest? You know how dangerous it is, witches live here!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh...well..." Blaine stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," Kurt said gently, "you can tell me, I won't judge I promise."

Blaine looked at him from beneath his long eyelashes, assessing him to see if he could trust him. "I kind of have to come here, it's the only way I can get food for my mother and me," Blaine admitted.

"What do you mean? Do you need money because I have plenty-"

"No!" Blaine cut in, quick to stop Kurt from giving him any money.

"No, I want to Blaine," the hunter said earnestly, resting a comforting hand on Blaine's arm.

"It isn't the money, we have plenty..." Blaine trailed off, looking back down at the ground.

"Blaine I don't understand...then why do you have to catch your own food?" Kurt asked softly with furrowed brows.

"Please don't make a fuss Kurt," the curly haired man begged, biting his lip.

"About what?" Kurt carried on.

"They won't let us buy food from the town, they won't feed the resident witch and her son," Blaine said bitterly, kicking a piece of dirt on the ground away from him.

"Wait...they're starving you?! They won't give you any food...those bastards!" Kurt shouted furiously, storming off towards the town. He was going to teach those fucking hillbillies a lesson...

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine shouted behind him, running to catch up with the hunter. "Please don't cause a scene, me and my mom don't want them to bother us," he pleaded, grabbing Kurt's hand to get him to turn around and look at him.

Biting his lip, Kurt quelled his fury when he saw Blaine's desperate gaze. He thought for a moment; he was telling the truth if he went storming into the town they would just treat Blaine and his mom even worse. It was just that he was _so _angry; this man made him want to protect him from everything and that was so unusual for Kurt. He usually didn't care as long as he protected people from the witches. He never usually cared about people victimising over people, it just seemed so trivial. But with Blaine it was different; he just wanted to wrap the man in his arms and protect him from the world.

"I...okay," Kurt gave in, causing Blaine to sag in relief.

"On one condition though," Kurt warned, "I get to speak to the Mayor and get him to deliver some food to your house."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when the other man beamed widely at him.

"That would be wonderful Kurt, thank you," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand from when he had grabbed it earlier. After noticing he was still holding onto his hand, Blaine pulled away swiftly.

In a split decision, Kurt followed Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling softly at the other man. The curly haired man grinned back at him, eyes glinting in happiness.

The two men walked side by side with their hands grasped between them, talking quietly between themselves.

* * *

Blaine was _so _screwed.

He was currently walking through the forest with Kurt's hand grasped tightly in his. They were both chatting animatedly when Blaine remembered something Kurt had said earlier...

"Did you find anything when you killed that witch earlier?" Blaine inquired, hoping the hunter had. He so desperately wished that those _monsters _would be stopped so they could no longer take their children from them. Eleven children had been taken so far and that was only over the last few weeks.

"Sadly I only found this," Kurt replied, reaching into his leather bag and pulling out a rolled up sheet of paper.

Kurt unrolled the sheet so Blaine could see what was printed onto the aged paper. There was a complicated drawing of different coloured circular shapes, lines joining them together.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It is the anniversary of the twelfth moon, also known as the blood moon. This is a drawing of the lunar cycles, there is only one blood moon in every generation and this _has _to have something to do with why they are taking the children. According to this script the next one is only a week from now," Kurt explained.

"It's amazing how you know all this," Blaine remarked, he didn't even know about this and _he _was a witch.

"I felt I needed to after what happened when I was younger...when I was eight years old witches killed my mother because she was trying to protect one of the children in our village. Ever since then I have hated witches more than anything and have sworn to protect others from them," Kurt said, voice losing volume the longer he spoke.

Blaine squeezed his hand comfortingly, trying not to let the fear overwhelm him. It wasn't fear of Kurt though; he was scared that Kurt would find out what he was and would hate him. He had only met the man yesterday and he already felt so much for him.

"You have so much courage Kurt," Blaine said, hugging the man tightly in an act of comfort.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt whispered, hugging the man in return.

"I better get going," the witch sighed, not wanting to leave Kurt but knowing he had to go back to his mother.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" Kurt asked hopefully, causing Blaine's heart to flutter.

"Y-yes," Blaine blushed adorably, waving goodbye and fleeing the scene quickly.

What was he doing?

He knew Kurt would hate him if he knew the truth but...he just couldn't stay away from him. He was trying to avoid Kurt until he ended up falling on the guy! Blaine just couldn't resist the way Kurt's azure eyes looked right into his soul or the way he kept smiling at him fondly whenever he did anything embarrassing.

Kurt was one of a kind and most likely Blaine's only chance of finding someone in the narrow minded town he lived in.

When did his life get so complicated?

* * *

"Did you find anything else?" Mayor Engleman asked Kurt as he rolled up the script for the second time that day.

"No...but there is something I would like to ask you," Kurt said, sitting down on the wooden chair in front of the man.

"What would you like?" the Mayor asked openly.

"I have found that Blaine and his mother, Clarissa, are not able to get any food from the shops because people still believe she is a witch. I was wondering if you could send them some food," the hunter suggested, hoping that the Mayor would agree with him.

"Of course I will, this is all Sheriff Berringer's fault," the man grumbled, causing Kurt to sag in relief.

"Thank you Mayor, I'll be going now," Kurt said, standing up to leave.

"One more thing Kurt," the Mayor said, causing the hunter to freeze in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Treat Blaine right okay? He's a good kid," the Mayor said with a knowing expression.

"Don't worry I will," Kurt reassured, not bothering to hide his intentions from the man.

"Are you hunting tonight?" the man asked.

"No, it is too dangerous at night, I'd be asking the witches to kill me. The Sheriff didn't seem to agree through," Kurt grumbled under his breath.

The Mayor laughed, "No, he never does."

Laughing, Kurt left the room, shutting the door firmly shut behind him.

The witch hunter made a quick stop at his room in the local hotel, freshening up so he didn't look as if he had been fighting with a witch just a few hours earlier.

Smiling to himself, Kurt left the hotel and walked onto the quiet streets. It was dimly lit outside as he had spent the most part of his afternoon in the Mayor's office. It was now the start of the evening, the perfect time to court someone...

Kurt arrived at the small cosy house that he knew was home to Blaine and his mother; the reason for him knowing this piece of information was that he had walked Blaine to his house earlier that day (to ensure he was safe).

Knocking on the door softly, Kurt eagerly waited for someone to answer.

Finally, footsteps sounded on the other side of the ancient wooden door. The latch rattled on the other side; the door opened to reveal Blaine standing in the candle lit hallway. A soft glow illuminated his tan skin, his hazel eyes flickering in the light.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for dinner?" Kurt asked, smiling hopefully at the other man.

Blaine bit his lip in response, glancing behind him once before seeming to make a decision. He quietly shut the door behind him, turning to face Kurt once again.

"Lead the way," Blaine grinned.

"Sneaking off are we?" Kurt laughed with his eyebrows raised.

"Moms sleeping, I didn't want to wake her," Blaine lied, feeling guilty for doing so.

"Okay then, come on," Kurt beamed, taking the other man's hand in his without any hesitation.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, walking close to Kurt down the street.

"Just the tavern I'm afraid, it's the best the town has to offer," Kurt said apologetically.

"It's fine, perfect actually," Blaine reassured, smiling up at Kurt shyly.

Kurt smiled softly back at the eighteen year old. "Oh, I nearly forgot! The Mayor has agreed to send you some food," Kurt said, seeing Blaine visibly sag in relief.

"Thank you so much Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his hand once again.

"It's my pleasure Blaine," the hunter reassured.

The two men talked once again, just as easily as they had earlier that day. For Kurt being around Blaine was just so...natural, like breathing.

"Thank you," Blaine blushed, when Kurt held the door to the tavern open for him. Kurt shook his head fondly at Blaine; he had never known someone could blush so much.

The couple sat down at a wooden table, ordering their food and sipping the drinks they had bought. Kurt had insisted on paying much to Blaine's displeasure.

"You can pay next time," Kurt said easily, hoping Blaine wouldn't say that there would not be a next time.

"Deal," Blaine grinned.

"So...tell me more about yourself," the hunter said, wanting to know more about the man, especially after pouring his heart out to him earlier that day about his mother.

"Er-not much to tell really..." Blaine said, unsure of how to start.

"I mean literally anything Blaine," the hunter reassured, not wanting to push Blaine into a corner.

"Well...as you can probably tell I love bowties," Blaine laughed gesturing to the garment around his neck. Kurt laughed, knowing already about Blaine's affinity for the bowties he wore.

"I love to sing, read and I even can play the piano. I find that I'm often too open to people about how I'm feeling, so if I start that just tell me to shut up. Er- okay what else?" Blaine mumbled before carrying on, "I'm also not the bravest person around, I run away from my problems. I was taunted at the last place we lived for being different from everyone else and instead of sticking up for who I am, I ran. I don't know why you have taken an interest in me Kurt, you are so brave and strong and I'm just-"

"You aren't _just _anything Blaine, who cares if you left your old town? So what! I think part of the reason I care for you is because you are so compassionate and shy. Blaine...I live in a world where killing is a daily routine, I need someone like you to balance me out. Besides, you are brave, look at how you defended your mother yesterday!" Kurt reassured the other man, holding his hand over the table.

Blaine gently squeezed his hand, smiling bashfully at the hunter.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone goes near you do tell me okay? I will murder the bastards," Kurt said with an unhealthy glint in his eye.

"You're right, you do need me to balance you out," Blaine said with wide eyes, patting Kurt's hand reassuringly.

Kurt laughed in amusement, "I'm a crazy bastard sometimes, I just need to be put in my place."

"I can do that," Blaine said softly, not looking away from Kurt's breathtaking azure eyes. Kurt knew that he was speaking the truth; they did balance each other out and made sure that the other was doing the right thing. Unknown to him Blaine was thinking the exact same thing...

Kurt broke Blaine's piercing gaze to glance down at his plump lips, looking back up at his chocolate eyes he saw them also wander to his azure ones, away from his mouth.

Slowly, Kurt leaned in, giving Blaine a chance to move away. To his surprise he didn't have to move far as Blaine readily met him half way. They both inhaled a sharp intake of breath as their lips met.

Kurt had felt nothing like it before, it felt like the whole world had been dragged from beneath his feet. He couldn't help but think that this must be what falling in love felt like.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek softly as their lips moved passionately but urgently together. A wet sound filled the corner they were sitting in when they pulled away, breathing heavily.

Blaine gently rested his forehead against Kurt's; his eyes fluttering open.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, god I shouldn't be saying that...I've only known you a couple of days-" Blaine was cut off when Kurt sealed his lips to his once again. This kiss lasted only a few moments but was just as meaningful as the first.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Kurt said, sharing a content smile with the witch.

The two men went back to eating their dinner, sending each other flirtatious glances throughout the evening. They were just about to leave when one of the trackers, Jonathan, ran in. A tracker was one of the people in the village whose job it was to find witches and the children that had been taken (although they were admittedly hopeless).

"She killed them all!" he shouted desperately.

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen beside him in worry; he immediately took his hand in his, keeping him close.

"Who?" Kurt demanded.

"A witch, she let me go to give y-you all a m-m-message," the man choked, the words getting stuck in his throat.

Anticipating what was going to happen next, Kurt grabbed Blaine and ducked under the table with him just in time to avoid the spray of blood and guts across the room.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his eyes wide with trepidation as he started up at him from where he lay beneath the hunter under the table.

"You're safe, I promise," Kurt soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Blaine swallowed nervously and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The couple crawled out from beneath the table; the sight that met them was grotesque...

Stains of glistening red blood decorated the walls, floor and even people. Lumps of flesh littered the floor, making Blaine wrinkle his face in disgust. Kurt knew he _really _shouldn't be focusing on how adorable that made Blaine look. Instead he focused on taking Blaine away from the tavern; Kurt knew he was near breaking point.

Keeping a strong grip on Blaine's hand, the hunter softly pulled him out of the room and onto the darkened streets.

The cold fresh air washed over them, replacing the sickening smell of death the blood had evoked.

The couple walked in silence, both of them unsure of what to say.

"I..."

"Kurt I-

The two spoke at once, immediately shutting up when the other spoke.

"No, you first," Blaine insisted, gesturing for Kurt to speak.

"Blaine...I know I'm not the most conventional of people to be with and things like this follow me around like the plague! Maybe it would be best if...if you stayed away from me," Kurt said, looking down to the ground, waiting for Blaine to walk away from him. How could he expect anyone as caring as Blaine to be able to cope with the life he lived?

* * *

Blaine was definitely quick to reply, "I don't care about that Kurt, I care about you and I know I won't feel like this for anyone else...I _really _like you Kurt. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm stronger than I look and you're gonna have to do a _lot_ worse to get rid of me."

Blaine waited impatiently for Kurt to reply, hoping he would stay with him. The witch knew this was his chance to cut off all ties with the hunter for his own sake. But he just couldn't, he cared too much about him. Blaine also couldn't bring himself to hurt Kurt in such a way; he didn't want him to feel that his lifestyle was too much for Blaine. For fuck's sake Blaine's life was just as crazy...

And Blaine couldn't help but feel like Kurt was bound to find out soon. He just wanted to make the most of what he had with Kurt before he got killed. It was like a drug to Blaine, he loved how he felt around Kurt...he made him feel so alive and free.

"I-okay," Kurt said, grinning widely at knowing Blaine still wanted him, oblivious to the number of emotions that the other man was feeling.

Blaine smiled back at the hunter, taking both his hands in his and pulling him forwards. Their lips met in a familiar way, pressing together languidly. Blaine cupped Kurt's face, pulling him closer into the kiss. In response the hunter wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, falling into the kiss.

After a few moments they finally pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully, smiling up at Kurt.

"Yeah, definitely," Kurt sighed contently, pecking Blaine on the lips once more before walking away, with a spring in his step.

Blaine bit his lip to stop the embarrassingly large grin that was fighting to break free. He lifted a hand to his mouth, smiling softly at the memory of the hunter's lips on his. He entered his house, the smile never leaving his lips, even when he fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later Kurt and Blaine were lying on the forest floor, contently eating the picnic they had taken out.

Over the last few days the two men had come closer together and were definitely now an item. Kurt still could not get over the intense feelings he had for Blaine; he could tell they were bordering on love.

The curly haired man hummed in content when the hunter pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. Blaine was sat between Kurt's legs, the hunter's arms wrapped protectively around his torso.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" the hunter mumbled, littering light kisses on the man's tan skin.

"Have you found out anything more about the children who have been taken by the witches?" Blaine inquired, worried that they would not find out what was going on in time.

"I have had trouble finding a witch to interrogate, they seem to be even more hidden than usual," Kurt replied, frustrated that he still had no more information.

"We will sit down later and see if we can come up with a plan," the witch suggested, trying to soothe Kurt of his worries.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said, kissing the curly hair gently, touched by how readily Blaine offered to help him.

The couple went back to eating their food and talking quietly to each other, enjoying the time they spent in each other's company.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hot beam of light struck the floor next to them. A singed patch of grass was left behind; it looked like it had been stuck by lightning.

Immediately, Kurt stepped into action, swiftly standing up and bringing Blaine with him. The hunter stood protectively in front of Blaine; he rapidly pulled a large double barrel gun out of his belt holster, aiming it at the figure in front of them.

He shot multiple times, the loud bangs of the gun resonating through the woods. However, none of the bullets struck the intended target. In a blur of black, the figure moved swiftly through the trees.

Kurt followed at a quick pace, racing after the witch that had tried to hurt Blaine. Red hot anger pumped through his veins at the thought of this witch trying to take Blaine from him like his mother had been.

Shots were repeatedly fired, none of them hitting the intended target. He raced through the trees, the woodland just blurs of colour around him.

Finally, one of his shots hit the witch, bringing her down. The bullet had pierced her foot, the white hot pain stopping her form carrying on running.

The witch hunter took his chance. Running up to the witch, he pulled a sword out of his belt, readying himself to wound her further to take her back in the town to be interrogated.

The sound of footsteps distracted him, making him glance upwards to see if it was an enemy. In this short span of time the witch had used her powers to pin Kurt to the ground, making him immobile.

He struggled uselessly against her powers, trying to get up.

"Kurt!" the hunter heard Blaine scream, making him panic. The man must have been the person walking into the clearing earlier and now he was in danger too.

The hunter saw the witch grin at the thought of another victim. Her yellowed rotting teeth could be seen; her skin was cracked and worn, her eyes a cold icy blue as they bore into Kurt's. The hunter panicked further when he saw the witch bring up her wand, readying herself to end his life.

Suddenly, the witch fell to the ground in pain. A bolt of golden light had hit her, sending her to the floor. The magic being used on Kurt was lifted as the witch was too distracted by the shock of being hit. Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing there, wand pointed at the witch mercilessly. He sent another bolt of light at her, causing the witch to fall to the ground, unmoving.

Many emotions passed through Kurt in that moment: betrayal, hurt, confusion and (annoyingly) a sense of trust he still felt for Blaine.

The man he was so helplessly falling in love with was a witch, the same creature that had killed his mother...

* * *

Blaine's heart broke as he looked into Kurt's ocean eyes, seeing rejection there. _He hates me_ Blaine thought, tears forming in his hazel eyes.

"Kurt...I-please let me explain," Blaine begged.

"No! You are one of them Blaine!" Kurt suddenly shouted, voice cracking at the betrayal he felt.

"No, I promise Kurt I'm not! I would never hurt anyone, let alone children! Please believe me, I care so much for you Kurt, please-just don't leave me," Blaine cried, tears streaming down his face freely.

"I can't Blaine, I hunt monsters like you!" Kurt screamed, leaving the area of the woods after taking the unconscious witch with him, never looking back at Blaine once.

The male witch fell to the ground, sobbing into his hands at the heartbreak that overwhelmed him. There was nothing he could do...Kurt _hated, _no, _despised _him.

Was this what losing someone you love felt like? Blaine wondered, not able to cope with the feeling of his heart being ripped into a thousand pieces.

Kurt thought he was a monster, exactly like the witch that had killed his mother. The hurt rippled through Blaine, heartbroken that Kurt thought of him like that, like he was _one of them. _

How had Blaine's whole world fell apart so easily in the space of a few minutes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me!" Kurt roared, hitting the snarling creature around the face. The witch was trying to escape the ropes binding her to the wooden chair, moving restlessly.

"Why are you taking the children and how does it connect to the blood moon?" Kurt demanded, desperate to know how everything was connected.

The creature spat at him viciously, refusing to answer him.

"Fine, we will just have to do this the hard way," Kurt threatened, pulling out a sharp knife from a cover in his belt.

Just as he was about to bring the sharp edge of the weapon to her face the witch shouted, "Stop!"

Kurt's movements were halted, waiting for the creature to speak further.

"We need twelve children to do a spell on the blood moon," the witch answered vaguely.

"What spell?" Kurt demanded, not putting the knife away just yet.

"A location spell"

"Stop being difficult! Tell me what for!" Kurt shouted, slamming his hand down on the table.

The witch jumped at the sudden movement, snarling in response. "To find the male witch that was prophesied to be the most powerful witch ever born," the creature grinned, showing her rotting teeth, obviously thinking of Blaine earlier that day.

"You're little boyfriend won't be so kind for much longer, not when we find him," she snapped aggressively in a smug manner.

Fear stabbed through Kurt's heart, worried that they would find Blaine. If that happened he knew it could go one of two ways: Blaine could turn into one of them, killing young innocent children without remorse or could get killing for not complying with them. Knowing Blaine it would be the latter.

Kurt knew he still cared for Blaine, even if he knew he shouldn't because of what he was. Despite this, he couldn't stop the little voice in his head telling him that Blaine was still the compassionate man he had met a few days ago.

Sighing, Kurt swiftly ended the witch's life, exciting the room to pay a visit to someone...

* * *

Curled up in bed, Blaine sniffed, wiping the tears that had fell down his face away.

Why did he have to be one of _them? _Why couldn't his life be simple?

If he was normal he would still have Kurt; he would be happy.

A light knock sounded at the front door. Sighing, Blaine stood up to answer the door, knowing that he was the only person in the house. He was thankful that his mother wasn't home as he didn't want to face her invasive questions.

Blaine opened the front door, expecting the person on the other side to be the Mayor delivering their food. He couldn't have been more wrong...

A pair of desperate lips met his, moving passionately as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. Blaine relaxed into the familiar feel of Kurt's lips on his, breathing heavily when he pulled away.

"Kurt..." Blaine trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier Blaine, I could _never _think of you as a monster, I-I love you," Kurt admitted, voice cracking with emotion.

"Why the sudden change of heart though?" Blaine asked, still hurt by how Kurt had treated him earlier that day.

"I-I found out that the witches want you, that's why they need twelve children for the blood moon, they are trying to do a location spell to find you. And I realised the thought of you hurt terrifies me," Kurt explained.

Fear gripped Blaine, terrified of the things the witches would do to him. "I-Kurt..." Blaine stuttered, frozen with terror.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "I promise I will protect you Blaine, I won't let them hurt you," Kurt swore, feeling Blaine relax in his arms.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt responded, moving his head so he could look into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"What do you mean twelve children? They have only taken eleven," Blaine questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"That's it! You're a genius Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, pecking him on the lips before running to the kitchen and spreading out the posters of the missing children he was carrying in his bag. He counted out the number of girls and boys taken, figuring out the pattern in his head.

"They need another girl!" Kurt exclaimed, "they already have six boys and five girls, they just need one more girl."

"We need to go and tell the Mayor," Blaine said but was interrupted when his mother walked into the room.

"I will, you two sort out what is going on between you both, I'll worry about this," Clarissa said from the doorway, smiling fondly at the couple.

"Mom? You know about me and Kurt?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, I knew you were going to ignore my advice and go off with a witch hunter, it was the way you looked at him...I'm glad it worked out," Blaine's mother said, sending Kurt a friendly smile.

"Thanks mom," Blaine said, hugging his mom tightly before letting her leave the house to go to the Mayor.

"I suppose I should explain everything to you..." Blaine sighed, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

"Taking me to your bed already?" Kurt fake gasped, teasing.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, carry on," Kurt apologised, pulling the witch into his side comfortingly.

"Well...where do I start?" Blaine sighed to himself, "when I was a baby I was born from a dark witch, the ones you hunt. Clarissa found me and saved me from her, she wanted to give me a life where I could choose what I wanted."

"What did you choose?" Kurt asked nervously.

"To be a white witch like Clarissa, my mother...Kurt I promise you I have never hurt anyone to gain my powers, I would never-" Blaine cut off when Kurt pecked him on the lips meaningfully.

"I know you wouldn't Blaine, you have too big of a heart," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"You always kiss me to shut me up," Blaine commented with a grin.

"It just seems the easiest and best way," Kurt shrugged, smiling widely back at Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you, thank you for accepting me for who I am," Blaine said, knowing it must have been highly confusing for Kurt to suddenly go against everything he has believed in.

"You didn't have to thank me, I am sorry for what I said earlier, it was just because I was shocked and hurt. I love you Blaine," Kurt admitted, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's curly hair.

"I forgive you, sure it hurt but we all say things when are upset that we don't mean," Blaine reassured the hunter.

"Do you-" whatever Kurt was going to say went unsaid when a deafening bang sounded outside of the house.

The witch and hunter shared a worried look, jumping off the bed and running to the front door to see what had happened.

"Oh god," Blaine murmured, appalled at the sight in front of him...

One of the houses a few streets down was lit alight; great flames rose into the sky, licking the murky clouds. Screams could be heard from where people were fleeing the scene, terrified of being attacked by witches.

* * *

Immediately, Kurt stepped into action, "Blaine stay here, I don't want them finding out who you are or worse you getting hurt."

"But, no...Kurt I'm coming with you," Blaine insisted.

Kurt couldn't allow Blaine to come with him, he didn't know what he would do if he was hurt or killed.

"Blaine, honey, I need to know you are safe, please," Kurt begged, cupping the witch's face with his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips, sending him one last pleading look before he took off towards the burning house...

It turned out that the house that was ablaze was a diversion; Kurt had (luckily) found the intended place where the witches were headed for. It turned out that they were after a young girl who lived in one of the houses in the town.

Kurt was doing his best to stop the witch from succeeding but she was just so powerful. The creature had already forced one of the child's parents to kill his wife. All for her amusement.

The witch had long straggly black hair; her skin was cracked in a similar way to a vase that had been broken and glued back together. Rotten brown teeth snarled at him, the witch's blazing blue eyes looking lifelessly back at him.

"Die hunter!" the witch snarled, charging forwards and pinning Kurt to one of the walls by his throat. He struggled to catch his breath, coughing as the witch held him in a strong grasp.

Suddenly, a black shoe hit the creature harshly over the head, knocking her sideways and leaving her stunned. The distraction left Kurt at an advantage; he swiftly stood up, kicking the witch in the stomach. The monster buckled over, snarling viciously.

Just as Kurt was about to end the creatures life another witch appeared. However, what caught the hunter's attention was that she was holding a little girl in her grasp. The witch ran out of the house, Kurt hot on her heels.

She leaped onto her broomstick, starting to fly away from the scene. Kurt took the only action he could; in a final act of desperation he jumped forwards. He grasped tightly on the back of the broom, being pulled away with the witch...

* * *

Shit.

Blaine was _so _screwed. After throwing his shoe at the witch to give Kurt a chance to kill her he was left defenceless. He _hadn't _expected Kurt running off to help someone else; so now he was stick in the same room as a snarling witch. Not forgetting he only had one shoe on...

He ran up the stairs at a quick pace, desperate to put as much space between him and the witch as possible.

Footsteps followed close behind him; he reached the top of the stairs, panicking when he saw the witch's rotting teeth snarling at him.

Blaine grabbed a small wooden table, smashing it over the witch's head harshly. Luckily, as he was a witch the creature couldn't use her powers to influence him to do anything.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't use her magic on other things...

The rug beneath Blaine's feet slid from underneath him, causing him to fall over with an 'umph'_. _

The witch progressed towards him with a sinister grin.

As a last resort Blaine looked desperately around the hallway for something to help him. He knew he couldn't use his powers because if the witch survived and told the others he would be _much _worse than dead.

That meant his only option was potentially life threatening; it definitely wouldn't have been his first choice. His only option was the window.

Swiftly, Blaine got to his feet, diving through the window and into the open air, landing with a harsh thump on the (thankfully) straw covered floor. The force of the impact caused his vision to blur and eventually fade black...

* * *

Blaine woke up to the feeling of a cloth being gently wiped across his face. He slowly opened his eyes, his other's loving face coming into view.

"Mom?"

"Blaine! How are you feeling?" the white witch worried.

"I'm fine," Blaine said with a groan, sitting up in his bed.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine worried, knowing the last time he had seen him he had run after that witch.

"One of the villagers saw him flying away hanging onto the back of a witch's broom," Clarissa said.

"I've got to go and find him," Blaine declared, standing up against his mother's wishes.

"I have to mom, I love him...I need to make sure he is safe," Blaine worried, getting dressed into something more appropriate for travelling into the forest.

"Be safe sweetie," his mother sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, knowing she could do nothing to change his mind.

Blaine left the house after eating and drinking something (at his mom's request). He carried a knife, his wand, some food and a container full of water.

He walked through the woods, looking urgently for any signs of his boyfriend, hoping he wasn't hurt.

Crying out in pain when something hit him hard in the side, Blaine leant over, desperately gasping for breath.

Looking up, he saw the Sheriff and his followers glaring down at him menacingly.

Before he could say anything they aimed another blow to his side, sending him to the grassy floor. Yelping in pain, the witch struggled to escape their painful kicks to his stomach.

"You filthy son of that witch, you deserve to die you traitor!" the Sheriff spat at him.

Curling in on himself, Blaine tried to shield himself away from the blows. The kicks still came to his small frame; he desperately grasped at the floor, trying to drag himself away from the painful blows.

"What do you think you are doing you bastards?!" Blaine heard a familiar voice shout furiously, causing him to sag in relief.

The sound of grunts and yelps of pain filled the air, bodies falling to the floor around him. He felt himself being picked up gently, knowing he was safe Blaine closed his eyes. He succumbed to the darkness, overwhelmed by the pain of his injuries.

* * *

When he next awoke it was to the feel of a light fresh breeze blowing gently on his face. The smell of blooming flowers filled his senses; he opened his eyes, seeing he was lying on a blanket next to a pool of fresh water.

Groaning, he sat up. The witch looked around questionably, seeing no one around him. Where was Kurt? Hadn't he saved him?

"Blaine you're awake!" a familiar voice sounded behind him, causing him to look around.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed in relief.

"I'm here honey," the hunter said, kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked with a worried frown, inspecting Blaine.

"I'm fine, achy...but fine," Blaine reassured with a loving smile. The witch hunter sighed in relief, kissing Blaine softly once again.

"Come on, let's get washed up. I need my energy for tonight," Kurt remarked.

"What's happening tonight?" Blaine asked with furrowed brows.

"The blood moon, I have found out where they are doing the ritual, we need to go there and kill them before they do the spell and find you or kill the children," Kurt explained.

"The blood moon? I thought that wasn't until a few more days?" the witch questioned.

"You have been asleep for a few days Blaine, you were injured pretty badly," Kurt said with an angry glint in his eye.

"Hey, I'm safe now thanks to you," Blaine reassured, holding the hunter's hand in his comfortingly.

"I know," Kurt sighed, sagging in relief. "I was just so scared seeing you so...vulnerable."

Blaine's heart beat faster, snuggling into Kurt's side reassuringly.

Finally after a while the couple got up to wash and get dressed. Things may or may not have happened in the pool while they were naked and wet...that was all Blaine was going to say...

After a couple of hours of relaxed time together the couple headed back home to the town, planning to collect weapons for later that day.

When they got to the tavern (where they were meeting Blaine's mother and a few trackers) the male witch was surprised to find two other people he had never seen before.

One of them was a young woman who looked to be in her twenties. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a hard edge to them. The man standing next to her had the same signature features, obviously related to her. They both wore similar clothes to Kurt; many weapons lined their belts.

"You must be Blaine, the witch who's stole our Kurt's heart," the woman smiled.

Blaine looked back at her in surprise, looking to Kurt unsurely. How did they know he was a witch?

"I told them Blaine, I had to, we needed their help in this," Kurt declared, "these are my close friends Hansel and Gretel."

Blaine looked to the brother and sister in understanding, feeling reassured when they threatened to kill the two trackers when they kicked up as fuss about Blaine being a witch.

"Don't worry Blaine, our mother was a white witch," Gretel reassured the witch.

"It's great to meet you guys," Blaine said, happy to meet some of Kurt's friends, even though they were famous witch hunters often connected to Kurt.

"You too," Hansel said languidly, focusing on the trunk of weapons laid on one of the tables.

"We should start planning what we should do," Clarissa announced, all of them complying and sitting down to discuss their plans...

* * *

Later that night they all stood not far from the site of the ritual. Kurt and Blaine were saying their goodbyes before they had to separate and play their parts in the plan. This of course meant that they were stuck in liplock...

"Okay lovebirds, quit it!" Hansel snapped, shouldering his two foot gun.

The two separated, breathing heavily.

"I love you, please be careful Blaine," Kurt fussed.

"Stop stressing I will be fine," Blaine reassured fondly. "I love you too, don't get too carried away with killing the witches," Blaine half-teased, not wanting him to get hurt.

"I won't," Kurt said, pressing one last kiss to his lips before leaving him.

Blaine walked with his mother to the location of the ritual, both of them had said their thoughts earlier, not wanting to make it seem like it was goodbye.

"Ready?" Clarissa asked, squeezing her son's hand.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be," Blaine sighed, getting into position.

* * *

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, making the witches pause mid sentence into their spell.

They turned to him, snarling viciously. Luckily he had the element of surprise; they wouldn't know what hit them...

Kurt fought as many off as he could, Hansel and Gretel jumping in as the fight got more vicious. They ducked behind a stone wall as Blaine and Clarissa fired two large guns from above. Thousands of bullets rained down on the witches, knocking them down. They soon got busy burning their bodies, the trackers they had brought along going to save the children.

Finally it seemed that the fight was over when all was quiet; they couldn't have been more wrong.

"She took Blaine!" Clarissa shouted in panic as she ran into the clearing.

"Who?!" Kurt demanded, his stomach falling to the ground in terror.

"The witch leader, Muriel, she-she's Blaine's b-birth m-mother," Clarissa admitted quietly, panic shining in her blue eyes.

"Oh god, she knows," Kurt said, horrified. Who knew what she would do to Blaine to get his power? She must have known who Blaine was when she saw Clarissa with him.

"Come on, let's go and get him," Hansel said, worry shining in his eyes too. Kurt knew he had gotten to know Blaine as the day had passed and he seemed to have become friends with Blaine, which was an odd sight with Hansel.

The group followed the tacks of the witch, hoping they would get to Blaine in time...

* * *

Terror washed through Blaine as the same five words repeated themselves in his mind.

_I am your birth mother. _

The witch-Muriel-she said her name was, was smiling at him with an obvious fake smile. It sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

"You will never be my mother!" Blaine shouted, as far as he was concerned Clarissa will always be his mother.

"Fine," Muriel snarled, "I suppose we will have to do this the hard way."

She advanced on Blaine with an unnerving looking in her eyes; it was a look of hunger, for his power. It meant only one thing; she was planning on killing Blaine. When a witch killed another witch they gained their powers, meaning she would gain the powers of the most powerful witch ever born (or so the prophecy stated). Blaine still wasn't too sure about that being true.

The male witch pulled out his wand, pointing it threateningly at the creature.

He saw hesitation waver in her eyes but it soon vanished when Blaine's first sit was easily avoided by her.

Muriel laughed in twisted amusement. "You are a weak little on aren't you?" she cackled.

A bolt of black light flew at Blaine, only just managing to deflect it.

The witch was caught by surprise when a beam of golden light hit her in her side, sending her flying into a large tree. Standing there was Clarissa; her eyes blazed with a terrifying anger, similar to Kurt, who was standing by her side.

Kurt attacked the witch with vigour, wanting so desperately to kill the creature for hurting Blaine.

The witch and hunter fought aggressively, blows hitting each other in equal amounts. That was until the witch managed to slip a knife out of Kurt's belt unnoticed.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed, face contorted in horror as he saw the knife slide into Kurt's stomach. The hunter grasped at the knife in desperation, pain twisting his features as he fell to the ground.

Pure rage consumed Blaine; he drew his wand back, flicking it forwards with all his force. He felt his rage flow into the wand, merging with his magic and feeling live sparks of fire through his whole body. A blinding light flew from the wand to Muriel; the light consumed her. It overtook her body from the inside, seeming to break out from inside her body, causing her to disintegrate into thousands of pieces.

Breathing heavily in exhaustion, Blaine immediately ran to Kurt's side.

"Kurt," Blaine cried, resting a hand over his wound. The knife had been taken out, leaving a fresh wound, blood leaking through his white shirt.

"B-Blaine," Kurt choked out, smiling softly up at his boyfriend, reaching up weakly to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Blaine use your magic!" Gretel exclaimed, making Blaine look to her in confusion.

"You have white witch powers but on a heightened scale, you may be able to save him!" she explained desperately.

"I-how?" Blaine asked, helplessly holding his wand to the wound. His other hand grasping Kurt's tightly.

"Think of every memory with him, think of how much you _need _the wound to heal, channel it into the wand," Gretel said softly from where she sat on the floor next to him.

Blaine closed his eyes in concentration, doing as she said. He thought of when he first ever saw Kurt, their first kiss, their date, when Kurt found out he was a witch, their reunion, the first time Kurt said he loved him and their first time being together fully in the pool...

All the emotions merged together, flowing through his body like water and into the power of his wand. When he opened his eyes he saw a soft but bright white glow embraced Kurt, finally dying out.

"Did it work?" Blaine asked desperately, seeing that Kurt's eyes were closed.

Suspense hung thickly in the air as Gretel check the wound and his pulse.

"He's going to be fine," she announced, everyone sighing in relief with her.

Kurt was safe; they were to be just fine...

* * *

_2 months later..._

Blaine finished packing his clothes into his brown leather bag, checking his room once more to make sure he had everything.

Sighing, he left the room.

He walked into the living room where his mom, Kurt, Hansel and Gretel were seated.

"You be safe now," Clarissa fussed, hugging Blaine tight.

"I will mom, don't worry, my magic is miles better now that Gretel has taught me how to harness it," Blaine reassured, smiling fondly at his worrying mother. It was true, over the last couple of months the witch hunter had taught him how to use his magic in combat as well as healing. It was actually really useful, especially for doing the dishes (which Kurt always reprimanded him for).

"We better get going, we want to get to the next town before dark," Kurt said, standing up along with the others.

"Thank you for making Blaine happy Kurt, you keep him safe," Clarissa ordered Kurt, hugging him tight as well.

Finally after what felt like years; the four hunters left the house. Blaine walked with his hand held tightly in Kurt's, eagerly awaiting the adventures he had ahead of him...

After all he was a witch hunter now.


End file.
